Changing the future, it's called Marriage
by LittleMissStark
Summary: continuation of Clint and Lady Loki. a night at one of Tony's gala leads to a life changing decision


Clint grumbled as he struggled to fix his bow tie. He felt stupid in his tux,like a 12 year old going to there first formal dance. But Tony had one of his many Galas and the Avengers were required to show up at this one. Some benefit for veterans from past and current wars. He understood that, he supports that and he's pretty sure he and most of the other avengers fall under the same category. But did he really have to go there and show himself off to show his support? He couldn't just hand Tony a check? The tie then came undone making him groan. This was the fifth time he attempted to tie this tie. He started to walk out of his room to find Tony or Bruce or just someone that knew how to tie this damn tie.

He found Tony in his own room with Bruce, helping Bruce tie his tie. Tony looked over with an amused smirk. "Seriously, do none of you know how to tie a tie?" Clint gave him a look as he walked in. "Shut up Stark, we all didn't live the life of the rich and famous like you." Tony rolled his eyes. "Point taken bird brain. Now get over here so I can tie yours to." Bruce smiled, walking away with his bow tie now tied properly. He started putting on the rest of the tux. The suspenders, the vest, ect.

Tony got the black fabric from Clint, starting to tie it around his neck properly. Clint was quiet a moment before speaking up. "So when you gonna pop the question to Spangles?" Tony paused a moment, not expecting that question. "Why would I do something like that?" "Because you love him, maybe and he loves you?" "Yeah, he shouldn't." "Don't give me that." Clint continued. "You and Steve have been dating since before me and Loki got together and married. We should be going to your wedding next." Tony was finished his tie but his hands were still paused there. Clint saw the self-loathing and doubt was still raging inside his friend. Clint smiled weakly. "Hey, your awesome, don't go doubting yourself now. I guarantee he is willing to spend the rest of his life with you, if you'd just ask. Were going to your wedding next." Tony couldn't help the small smile. "Go find your wife Barton." Clint chuckled, hugging his friend quickly before leaving.

Almost everyone was ready but he couldn't find Loki anywhere in the tower. He sighed. "Jay, wheres Loki at?" "She is upstairs in the bar area. I believe she is anxious." Clint frowned, taking the elevator up to the bar area. Once there he stepped out and saw her sitting on one of the bar stools. Long black hair hanging over her shoulder, brushed and polished. Her back to him but he could see some of her back showing. Pale skin contrasting against the green. He spoke up. "Loki...you ok?" She turned, seeing him before standing. Her green dress hugging everywhere perfectly, strapless with small golden gloves and a golden necklace with an arrow pendant. He had to swallow. She was taking his breath away with her beauty alone. "Clint..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

He got his brain working again, walking closer to her, but he was still in a bit of a daze, looking her up and down. "Your...your gorgeous.." Loki blushed, smiling weakly. "Thank you." Clint walked closer, holding her glove covered hand. "Why are you up here? Everyone's almost ready to go." She sighed. "I am just a bit nervous. Last time I was surrounded by so many people...I ended up here..on Midguard." Clint felt her tense. He swallowed as realization hit him. "When they...tortured you...how many were there?" He felt sick saying that word, especially about her. She swallowed, her eyes focused on his bow tie. "I'm not sure...from what I was able to count...at least 10 different, it could have been more or less but there was always new faces and each new face meant something worse then the last."

He brought both his hands to her arms, gently. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving your side tonight." He understood this fully. A social anxiety, a separation anxiety, he understood that. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "Com'on, we got a fancy party to get to." She smiled weakly as he lead her to the elevator. His thoughts went to her imprisonment, her torture. He wanted to know exactly what these 10 or so people did to his trickster, even just to help prevent triggers for an anxiety attack or flashback.

The Limo pulled up and a thought occurred to him. The media had no idea he and Loki were married. They didn't even know it was Loki. For all they knew it was just a date he brought with him for the night. He held Loki's hand and he could feel the sweat from her hand thru the golden glove as she gave a nervous smile. Tony was the first one out, waving and getting the crowd going followed by Steve, wrapping his arm around him as they started to walk down the red carpet. Next was Bruce and Natasha, waving and walking. Clint and Loki were next. She took in a deep breath before he opened the door, cameras flashing everywhere. Once he was out, helping her it wasn't as bad. Walking down a carpet with many people worshiping you. She was used to this. She smiled, relaxing just the slightest and holding Clint's hand, waving. Once inside it was a different story. There were so many people, walking everywhere, bumping into her by accident and greeting her and Clint. She swallowed down her anxiety, putting on a brave face, smiling as Clint lead hem to there table.

A few hours into it, she was feeling better as Clint kept his promise, never leaving her side. But then Tony said they had to go greet some of the older veterans from older wars and thank them personally as the avengers. Clint sighed, looking to Loki. "Guess I'm dragging you with me then." He felt bad they couldn't just sit down. Loki frowned, knowing he didn't want to leave her side. "No, I'll be ok. Go with her avengers and thank these men and women." Clint frowned, worried. "Are you sure? I meant it when I said I wasn't gonna leave your side." Loki put on a smile. "I will be fine. Go on. It's a quiet cornor." He nodded, kissing her before leaving with the rest of the avengers.

Clint wasn't gone 10 minutes when someone started hitting on her,plopping themselves down in Clint's seat as if he owned it. Loki tensed, holding her drink. The man was young, good looking and was reeking alcohol. "Hey gorgeous, You look a little lonely over here, look like you could use some company." She glared, putting up her best front. "Please, leave me be. I am content by myself." The young man chuckled lowly, moving closer, touching her arm. "Maybe I should teach you what company is" He moved in to kiss her when she shoved him, standing, glaring, ignoring how her hands shook and terror ran thru her veins. "Leave me now." She growled. He groaned, standing, going toward her. "You got...you got some fire in ya..I like it." He smirked, moving closer, faster as he pinned her against the wall. She cursed for how quiet the cornor was. She still had some magic here but she couldn't use it for fear of being found out. She tried shoving him away but the alcohol made him stronger as he kissed her neck, grinding against her. She felt her eyes water in fear. Her body shaking, breathing getting faster and it felt like everything was closing in. Anything bad shes ever done was coming back. Then he threw her to the ground, her head hitting one of the chairs which hit the table which got attention to the situation as he straddled her. He grabbed both her wrists and she felt an embarrassing sob escape her as she felt him feeling up her body. His hard member rubbing up on her thru his pants.

Word got to Clint as to what was happening, running to there cornor and when he got there he told himself to control the rage he was feeling. He growled, going over and grabbing the drunkard by his tux jacket, hefting him up and pinning him to the wall and giving him a good punch to the nose. The young man cried out in pain and Clint had enough self control to leave it at one punch. He growled at the young man that was holding his nose in pain and bleeding. Broken, good. "Get out of here before I do worse." The young man ran off, crying and holding his nose. Clint then went to Loki who was sitting up but breathing fast, too fast and looked terrified out of her mind. An anxiety attack. He kneeled down to her, holding her face. "Baby...it's ok...just breath..." Loki was breathing fast and eyes closed tightly as tears kept falling. He noticed people were gathering around them, including the rest of the avengers, he spoke loudly. "Give her some space, just a panic attack." Then Steve got in Captain America mode and started ushering people away.

Clint put his focus back on his wife whose eyes were closed so tightly. Clint brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "Loki, baby, opens your eyes...Your safe..." Loki started opening to her eyes, shaking like a leaf but she saw Clints blue eyes and felt safe. He smiled softly. "Hey baby...my lokitty, your ok..I got you.." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she calmed. He started to inspect her head, nothing more then a bruise. Tony managed to break thru the crowd, going to there side. "You guys ok? What exactly happened?" Clint sighed, wrapping Loki in his arms. "Some jerk attempted to rape her. All he managed was to feel her up and scare her." Tony sighed. "You ok Loks?" She nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I am now. " "Good. I'm banning him from these. Who am I looking for?" Clint smirked weakly. "He has a broken nose." Tony chuckled lowly. "Got it." He stood, going to find the guy, waking out of the cleared area.

Loki took in another deep breath and felt calmer. She always felt calmer around Clint. Clint continued to caress her cheek. "You ok?" She nodded. "Yeah. Just...get me a drink... and do not leave my side." Clint smiled weakly, still worried about her. "You got it." He started to help her stand, fixing the chair and table before leading her to the bar, arm around her waist. They got to the bar and he ordered them both tumblers of whiskey. She smirked weakly as she drank it. It must have been a few hours later. It was like nothing happened at all. She was pretty tipsy and laughing and smirking and Clint loved it. He loved seeing her so happy. Suddenly they heard someone tapping on the microphone. Clint and Loki turned, both eyes brows nearly going up as they saw Steve up there, looking nervous.

"Hello, everyone. You all know me as Captain America. I'm Steve Rodgers and I'd like Tony stark to join me on stage." Clint smirked, speaking. "Son of a bitch, looks like were going to another wedding." Loki smiled, watching as Tony walked up, waving but was obviously nervous. Steve turned to him, holding his hand. "Tony, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. People always asked me why I never danced. I'd tell them I was waiting for the right partner. I think I found them." Steve then got down on one knee, getting the ring box out. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and Clint had never been so happy or afraid for his friends. Tony looked completely shocked and taken aback and was all kinds of flustered. Steve spoke in the microphone in his hand. "Anthony Edward Stark, Will you marry me?"

Tony had tears in his eyes as he smiled, taking in a breath. "ahh dammit, yes you softie." Steve smiled, getting the ring out, placing it on his finger. It was silver with two strips of blue and red with a diamond star in the middle. Then Steve stood, kissing him and holding him for the entire Gala to see. Loki smiled. "About time." Clint laughed. "Ditto." Loki turned in her sit, signaling to the bartender for another drink. Clint smiled. "Your gonna have a hell of a hangover." Loki smirked. "Well it's been a hell of a night." Clint smirked, kissing her cheek, his arm around her waist, making sure that whatever guy passed by they knew she was his.

He knew Loki was drunk. Past drunk, wasted. She was laughing and slurring her words and leaning against him for support. He chuckled,standing, helping her walk. "com'on, time to go home." Loki laughed lightly against his shoulder, wobbly and leaning against him. She saw parents go by with there kids, dressed to the nines. She leaned against him more. "mmm we should have babies..." Clint nearly paused his walking, remembering she was wasted. He went with it. "Why do you say that?" She shrugged. "I...I...think...any child of...o-ours would be...perfect...and smart...and gorgeous..." She giggled. "I think...think they would...h-have your blue eyes..." Clint smiled, not letting himself indulge in how sweet that actually sounds. He helped her into there limo. "Just sleep babe, you need it." She shook her like a child before yawning, passing out against him as he shut the door. He shook his head with a smile, wrapping her in his arms.

Loki winced as the curtains were pulled back in the room, light pouring inside. She moaned, bringing the blankets over her head a Clint walked inside with a glass of water and aspirin. "Jay, close curtains." "Yes sir." Clint sat next to Loki. Well the pile of blankets that was Loki. He felt her shoulder thru the blankets. "Rise and shine." "Fuck off." Clint chuckled. "I have pain killers for you." Loki groaned, moving the blanket enough to get the aspirin and water. "Thanks." She took the aspirin and drank the water before laying back down, holding her head. Clint spoke softly. "Hows your stomach?" She groaned. "Not nearly as bad as my head." Clint smiled, kissing her head. Loki groaned. "What happened last night? I didn't embarrass myself did I?" He thought of the question she asked, about having babies. He smiled weakly. "Not at all. Rest up,I'm gonna go make lunch." She nodded as he kissed her head and left the room.

It was about two hours later she felt well enough to eat, venturing down to the kitchen. She went to the fridge, finding some grapes and taking the bowel, walking into the living room where Clint was sitting, watching cartoons. Clint saw her, smiling and patting the seat next to him. She smiled weakly, walking over and sitting, eating the grapes as she leaned against him. She sighed. "There's something on your mind. What Is it?" He looked at her. "What do you mean?" She turned, sighing. "Your tense. Talk to me. You know you can't hide from me." She smirked weakly before wincing, holding her head. He sighed. "Really don't want to talk about it. Doesn't matter." She almost glared. "Please, just tell me what it is." He sighed. "Fine. Last night..when you were wasted you kind went on about how you wanted to make babies.." She swallowed, hearing that, looking away. "Oh." He sighed. "Yeah. It doesn't matter" "Just because I was drunk doesn't mean it doesn't matter." He looked at her confused. She swallowed her nerves. "Maybe having a little one around here would be...nice." Clint smiled weakly. "So you want kids?" She bushed, looking away. Clint smiled, tilting her head to him. "I kinda...want them to." She smiled, leaning against him. "Maybe we can make them later..when my head isn't about to explode." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head.

AN: so yeah...this seems to be turning into a series. Reviews are welcome :D


End file.
